Time Rifter
by FadedCircle
Summary: Complete Story! this is a crossover between DBZ and X-men...What happens when Trunks and Goten r thrown into another dimension? They meet the x-men and try to find a way home. But what if evil has followed them into this new dimension? Read and find out
1. Crash landing

Hi again!! I'm back wit another fic! This is a crossover between DBZ and the X-men. They   
are two of my fav. cartoons. Oh by the by this is the Orginal X-men not that new x-men on   
Wb17. (they're good too but no one can beat the orginals!) Anywho... R/R lemme know whatcha  
think!  
  
Ok the setting for this story in DBZ time is after Buu attacked. But i decided for a   
different outcome from buu..don't worry it'll all be explained in the course of the story  
  
Disclaimer:: I own my own head! that's about it.....i'm not smart enough to own the X-men or  
DBZ. ::dumb me dumb:: anyways enjoy!  
  
On wit the story!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Time Rifter:  
A pod flew threw the air. Shooting through the asteroids, one could clearly see the  
words "Capsule Corp." Suddenly it was heading straight for a large asteroid. Running into   
many little ones along the way, it finally made it past the large one and into a hole in   
space.  
  
Meanwhile:  
Login, other wise known as Wolverine, and Gambit sat at the table.   
  
"You'all know, you two boys need to learn to cook for ya'll selves." said Rogue as   
she set two plates before the men. Cooking breakfast certainly wasn't her idea.  
  
"Aww cheri(don't think that's spelt right)! You know Wolvie and me can't cook like   
you." Gambit said in his New Orlands accent.  
  
"Watch'it bub! Another "Wolvie" crack and you'll be eatin' my fist!" said Login.  
  
"Now ya'll best quite your fightin' or -" Rogue wasn't able to finish. A giant   
explosion came from the front yard. They ran out to see a giant round object lying in the   
dirt, smoking rising from it.   
  
"Rogue, Wolverine, Gambit! Get to that ship quickly. It could be a member of the   
Shi'ar (1) in desperate need of our help!" came the voice of the x-men leader Charles Xavier.  
They ran to the ship throwing open the door. They were meet by many short circuiting wires   
and twisted metal. They began moving aside chunks of the ship.  
  
"I found something!" Rogue cried. Wolverine came over. There was a pair of small   
feet sticking out from under many pieces of metal. Lifting the metal, Rogue pulled out the   
small beaten frame of a young boy. His face was covered in several bruises and his clothes   
were torn and tattered.  
  
"The poor little darling!" Rogue cooed. Suddenly from the other side of the room a   
rustling noise was heard. Pieces of metal began to move and a fist shot out of the debris.   
It opened, as if pleading for help, before falling limp.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
The bodies of two little boys lay in the med lab beds. Both were still unconscious.   
The first child to be pulled from the wreck had black hair that was spiked out in every   
direction. He wore a strange outfit that looked like some sort of karate uniform. It was   
bright orange and had strange symbols on the front and back. There was a black belt around   
his waist and he wore a dark blue shirt, underneath, which was weighted.  
  
The other boy was slightly different then his companion. He had lavender hair,   
which framed his face. HE wore the same strange type of clothing except it was blue and   
didn't have the strange symbols. it was tied with a red belt and he, too, wore a weighted   
shirt underneath.  
  
The door to the lab opened and in walked Gambit. " oh great... I'm on babysitting   
detail." he said. "Atleast they're sleeping.. Wait a sec.." One of the children was missing.  
"Where could he be?" Questioned the tall, slender man. Suddenly he was struck in the back  
of the neck. His limp body fell to the floor.  
  
"Come on Goten! We've gotta get outa here!" whispered the purple-haired boy. They   
snuck through the halls as quietly as they could.  
  
In another part of the mansion:  
  
"Gambit hasn't checked in professor." Said the girl known as Jubilee.   
"That's odd. And I can't sense him either." Xavier said taking his hands from his   
head. " Check the security cameras."  
  
A switch was flipped and the scene on the screen showed all. Gambit lying on the   
floor and the med lab beds were empty.  
  
"Rogue, Wolverine. It seems are visitors are up and are wondering about." Xavier   
communicated to his students.  
  
*****  
(1)- Shi'ar for those of u who don't no..The Shi'ar were a race of aliens that the x-men   
know. They started communicating to the x-men when the Pheniox (no i didn't spell that   
right) saga began. ok?  
  
anyways:  
Hey! R/R!! tell me what u think!! review so i can put up another chapie!! please please   
please review!  
  
By the way if u like this story and u like the whole "x-men/DBZ" thing here's another   
story... maybe if u all review her story too she'll add another chapie!  
  
'Dimension Jumping' by mae story id: 629182  
  
Thanks alot!! 


	2. Trustworthy?

YAY!! My story showed up! My first fanfic didn't show up on the list thing. oh well..   
Anyways thanks for the reviews from my first two reviewers. I hope for many more!! Well to   
my two fans and hopefully many more........ANOTHER CHAPIE!! here goes.  
  
Disclaimer: BLAH blah blah not smart blah blah don't own DBZ blah blah blah don't own xmen   
::frowns:: wish I did...that'll never happen ::frowns::  
  
last time on Time Rifter:   
Trunks and Goten....::CRASH:: X-men ::shocked:: yet save kids. Goten and Trunks ::Smack::   
Gambit out for da count! Trunks, Goten On the loose!! here we go:  
On wit da story!!:  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Two little kids stalked through the halls, looking for a way out.   
  
"How do we get out of here?" the spiky haired chibi cried.  
"I dunno. Come on!" his friend said.  
  
AS they rounded the corner, they collided into two bodies.  
  
"Ahh! Get off of me!" cried Rogue. IT was like a pile of pancakes with Rogue on the  
bottom. The two boys squeezed out and leaped into a fighting stance. Wolverine helped   
Rogue up before allowing 6 steel-like claws come out of his knuckles. Wolverine and the   
purple haired child looked ready to kill. Rogue and the other chibi looked unsure.  
  
"Ok ok! Now ya'll calm down! It'll be alright, ya hear? My name's Rogue." She   
introduced herself to the children. " and this here lug is Login. We're not going to hurt   
you, sugar.. ya'all just relax now." Rogue tried to soothe the group.  
  
Neither Wolverine or the larger boy seemed ready to back down. The spiky haired one,   
however, let his arms begin to fall.  
  
"She says they're not gonna hurt us." he whispered to his friend.   
'I don't trust them. 'Specially not him." his companion nodded his head toward Login.   
" But she seems nice."  
"What a sweet thing to say! Wolvie put them claws away. No need to frighten the   
lil' sugars all to death!" Rogue exclaimed. He growled slightly before putting them away.  
  
"My name's Son, Goten!" the little boy said with a big silly grin. " and this my   
best friend Trunks." Trunks stood there with his arms folded.  
"Son?" Rogue asked confused.  
"No.. Son's his last name. He's Japanese. That's what those symbols on your back   
and front are, aren't they kid?" Wolverine pointed out.   
" uhuh... What planet is this?" Goten asked.  
"Uh... earth."   
"What!?!" both boys exclaimed.   
"That means we never left the planet's atmosphere!" yelled the older chibi.  
Goten's face turned into a classic Son sad face.  
"Where's our ship?" Trunks asked forgetting for a moment his distrust toward these   
people.  
"It's outside...In pretty bad shape." said Wolverine.  
" We had to pull ya'll out of the rubble." Said Rogue. "Why were ya'll tryin' to   
leave earth?" asked Rogue  
  
Suddenly there was a loud, explosive like sound.  
"What the?!" Rogue and Wolverine exclaimed. Trunks stood to the side and sweat   
dropped.  
"haha..." Goten put his hand behind his head. "That was kinda my tummy. I'm hungry."  
  
"Rogue, Login. Why don't you invite our guests to eat? They can explain everything   
later." Said a mysterious voice from nowhere.  
"Yes Professor." said Rogue.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I know short chapie but it's 11: 30 and I'm beat as all helf. neeed sleep! Anyway. Sorry   
for the weird intro before chapie 2. I was feeling kinda weird and felt like puttin a   
"What-happened-last-time" thing like they use to do on that cartoon "Action League Now" I   
thought it was kinda funny maybe it's just me. dunno. oh well R/R! Hope u enjoyed  
  
  
Cyas~~  
fadedcircle 


	3. Sayians can eat!

Hiya! Here's another chapie. but first lemme answer a question or two. ok someone asked if   
Storm and Scott and the other few missing charaters were gonna come into the story. well...  
i guess i'm playing favorites here :: hangs head in shame::. My favorite charaters have been  
included in the story, if u hadn't noticed. I love Rogue, Wolvie, Gambit, and Beast. They   
are awsome in my opinion. I added Prof. X cuz how can ya have a story about x-men wit out the  
leader of them? and i added Jubilee cuz there is lots of potential for our favorite tricksters...  
(could this be a hint for future comedy??hmm..) But don't worry! Cuz storm and the others  
will be appearing later.   
  
(Currently Jean and Scott r off on a lil' honeymoon/getaway. And Storm is visiting her friends  
in Africa. don't worry they will come home in time for some great action)  
  
I hope that helps and now.....a new Chapie!@!:  
  
Disclaimer: ::sigh:: u no it. i no it. we all no it. i don't own DBZ or the X-men. I never   
did and no twist of fate is ever gonna cause me to. oh well  
  
On wit da Story!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After several failed attempts to call home, the x-men and the two chibis sat in the   
kitchen. As Goten and Trunks told their ill fated landing, Rogue made Goten *a* sandwich.   
It was quickly eaten and a still hungry boy sat in front of where it had been. So Rogue   
made another. And another. And another. Soon Rogue was out of bread and lunch meat. Goten   
was still hungry. Next Rogue made 12 boxes of macronie and cheese; all of which was eaten,   
leaving a hungry little boy. Rogue ended heating up everything leftover in the fridge and   
freezer. But the child was still hungry. Finally after the last scrap of food in the house   
was eaten, Goten's stomach was satisfied. All the X-men could do was stare in shock! This   
child had just eaten enough food to feed the whole x-men family for the next 6 months.   
Trunks didn't seem interested in eating. He instead talked to Professor Xavior and the   
others, completely ignoring Goten.  
  
"So let me get this straight. You were on your way to another planet to visit a   
'friend'." Started WOlverine still unable to believe the story or what he just saw. "You,   
then, believe that you were thrown through a 'rift' in space after getting caught in an   
astorid field."  
  
"Uhuh" said Goten, licking his fingers.  
"I suppose it is possible." Said PRofessor X trying to shake off his shock. " the   
depths of black holes have yet to be throughly investigated. It is quite possible to end   
up in another dimension through one."  
"So how do they get home?" asked Jubilee.  
"I'm not sure." Xavier said.  
"Basically we're stuck here." Trunks retorted. HE was leaning against the wall,   
with his arms crossed. (who does this remind u of? hehe)  
"Look kid. We didn't ask for you to be here. So until you find away home your   
stuck here, with us. Whether you like it ot not. So just deal with it." Wolverine's   
tuff-guy attitude was not hidden one bit. Their eyes became locked. Both were too pride   
full to back down from this staring test.  
  
::He looks so much like Vegeta:: thought Goten as he watched the minture version of   
the older man.  
"That's enough! Fighting isn't going to get you anywhere." Xavier butted in.  
"FINE." Stated Trunks and Logan.  
Suddenly the door to the kitchen was thrown open, and a startled looking Gambit rushed in.  
  
" De kids! Dey disappeared! I don't.." He stopped when he noticed Goten and Trunks.  
"It's alright Gambit. They are here. This is Trunks and Goten." Introduced Xaiver.  
Goten waved as Trunks stayed in his un-caring spot.   
  
"Ok which one of you hit me?" Gambit asked.   
"It was me." Trunks said blowing a strain of hair off his face.  
"Trunks you should 'polgize. You coulda hurt him." Goten said; his face looking sad.  
"No."   
Wolverine began to snicker.. "Looks like ya got knocked by a lil' kid Cajin." he laughed.  
In response, Gambit pulled out a bycicle deck card and made it start glowing. Wolverine's   
claws came out. Both seemed to be trying to make the other back down.  
  
"That's enough! Ya'll need to learn how to behave." Rogue said. She was pretty   
annoyed by this point after having to slave over the stove to try and fill Goten's stomach.  
Logan let his claws back into hands and Gambit threw the card slightly into the air. It   
made a small poping sound before turning into a lil cloud of smoke. Goten's eyes grew   
pretty big after watching the little display with the cards. Even Trunks looked slightly   
interesting. He'd been hoping for a fight but the litle card trick wasn't too bad.  
  
"Why don't you all assist Beast with the repairs to the boys' ship?" suggest the   
Professor. Trunks and Goten headed out the door first followed by Logan, Rogue and Gambit.   
__________________________________________________________  
  
So what did u think? Sorry it took a while. Like i said i'm in a bit of a rut... Oh well.  
Uhh i don't no what else to say.....A thanks to SonMarron 2k5 for letting me know about my   
spellling error of 'Logan'. Thanks a lot!.....Hey if anyone could lend a hand wit gambit's   
personallity.... I dont feel i'm getting it right.. I know he puts 'd's in place of 't's in   
words that start wit 'th'..and that he's a big flirt (epsically wit Rogue)..that's about it.  
Feel free to make suggestions.... I hope to update soon....(hopefully)  
  
~fadedcircle~~ 


	4. Blue Fur!

hiya! another chapie!! lemme no whatcha think! anyways....uhh Beast enters today if ya was  
wonderin'... Uh i'm sorry but i can't seem to type tpday... Please excuse any extra spelling   
mistakes. haha.. ok then!  
  
To answer a question...No the x-men do not yet know of Trunks and Goten's family or heritage.  
They will by the end of the story don't worry.  
  
Disclaimer: EEEE!!! hahahaha! as u can plain well see! I'm not stable enough to own x-men or   
DBZ! hey! that rhymed!! lol z see...ok..uhh well sory for that brief moment of insanity.  
Well....nope still don't own DBZ or xmen...wait! wait!..nope still don't..  
  
ok enough.  
  
On wit da story!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Outside of the Xavier mansion:  
  
Trunks had his hands behind his head and was looking up at the sky. The others were   
behind him.   
  
"Hey Trunks." He turned to his friend. "wanna race?" Goten's eyes gleamed with   
competion. "Sure." Trunks grinned. "On your mark...Get set...GO!!!" they said at the same time.  
The two were off in a split second. THe ship was almost in the woods behind the Xavier's   
Insitute for the Gifted. It was a good 500 ft. away. The two were off like bullets fired   
from a gun. After taking off they seemed to almost disappear, they were going so fast.   
Rogue took to the air. But not even with her ability to fly could she catch up to the chibis.  
Gambit and Logan tried to follow but were left quite far in the dust.   
  
"I WIN!"(Hey they stole my catch phrase! lol) The two shouted at the same time. By   
the time Logan and Gambit caught up they were panting for breath.  
"You boys sure are fast!" exclaimed Rogue in awe.  
"Nah i could probably go faster!" Goten bragged.  
"Well i won so it doesn't matter." Trunks crossed his arms across his chest.  
"NAH-UH Trunks! I did!" Goten exclaimed.  
"It doesn't matter who won your both at the ship so knock it off." Logan said before  
Trunks could argue with Goten. Rogue opened the door to the ship and the others followed.  
  
Inside the ship before hand:  
The blue-furred man, known as Beast, poked at this wire and that. He was constintly  
mumbling "fascinating" or "incredable". A man, devoted to science as he, marvalled at the   
technology laid before him. But there was one thing out of place in the mostly silver-colored rom.   
"What's this?" Beast questioned as he looked at a large pink wad. With his twisers, he   
was about to pick up the gum-like substance when suddenly it moved!  
"Curious." he mumbled. Before he could further investigate, the ship's door opened.  
Distracting him for a moment, he turned back to see the pink blob was gone.  
  
"Beast?" a southern female voice called from the door. She entered carefully   
stepping on pieces of the ship.  
"There you are! I'd like you to meet Trunks and Goten." Rogue introduced the boys.  
"COOL!! You've got blue fur! Thatissoawsome! Howdidyagetbluehair?   
I'dlovetohavebluehair. It'dbesocool! Ihaveafriendwhohasgreenskinbutnotgreenfur.   
Iusetohaveaballthatwasasblueasyourfurbutilostit.   
Yaseeithrowitintotheairanditwentsoooofarthaticouldn'tfindit." Goten said in one breath.(hehe i have a friend who talks like that)   
"But having blue fur would be cool." he finaly said in a normal speed. His faced   
turned into a huge goofy smile. Trunks was sweat droping anime style and Rogue was still   
trying to figure out what that kid said. Meanwhile, Beast had taken a shine to the little  
boy and couldn't help but laugh. There soon was much discussion mostly between Beast, Goten,  
and Goten's thousand and one questions. Beast finally decided to stop this little Q&A session.  
  
"Your ship is absolutely fascintating." Beast directed toward Trunks.  
"oh. uh thanks. My mom built it."  
"Really? Amazing! The technology, you have here is extrodinary."  
"Well then why don't you two work on the repairs and the rest of us will move all these  
fallen pieces?" Rogue suggested. They all agreed. Trunks and Beast went to work right away.  
  
"Goten, sugar. Why don't you get that there piece? So it aint too heavy for ya?" Rogue pointed to a tiny strip of metal.  
"Aww.... That's too easy." Goten whined. "I can get this piece!"  
He crawled under a chunk of metal about 5xs his size. Suddenly it moved and Goten stood there  
with it on his shoulders acting as though it weighted nothing at all.  
"Let Remy see dat kid." Gambit said. He wanted to test his strenght with this obviously   
light object. Goten passed it and the weight sent Gambit to the floor.  
"Man! Dis is heavy!" he exclaimed. Rogue picked the peice off of him. Had she not  
have her super-human strenght, she would not have been able to left it. Goten was standing there  
giggling at Gambit's reaction. He didn't notice Rogue staring at him,  
  
::Could he be a mutant already?:: her mind questioned. ::Isn't he a lil' young? I  
thought most powers developed as teenagers. He's just a child::  
  
They continued cleaning out the ship as Beast and Trunks talked techno stuff. As they  
went about their buisness, no one seemed to notice the figure leaving from behind the ship and   
into the woods.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
FINALLY!! ANother chapie finished! ::sigh:: man i thought i'd never finish! Haha this chapie  
was fun to write....I seriously DO have a friend who talks like Goten (in one breath) she   
doesnt even watch DBZ and she does it. lol. it's ok she's a great friend tho.  
  
ANyways..lemme no whatcha think!! I wannna no! by the way...i really like getting atlest 5  
reviews before updating...i like to know what u people r thinking. Tell me if i'm doing  
somthing wrong or right.. LET ME KNOW! lol anyways....uhhh ok i'm just wasting time..later 


	5. Beast gets flying!

::Sigh:: sorry it's been a while... man i'm in a bit of a slump...uhuno  
i've been feeling sad for no darn reason! grr.... i hate this!  
ok ok! enough of my probs.... u people r probably thinking shut up and  
get on wit da story..i no i would be saying the same thing if i were  
u and not me...  
  
anyways.... (if u hadn't noticed i seem to like the ...'s)   
  
Disclaimer: lala walking down the street one day...stranger walks up to  
me.."Would u like to own this show i created? I call it DBZ... It's   
a race of aliens that.." " no thanks ya looney" continues to walk. lala  
another person walks up "I have this great show idea!! i call it the X-men.  
Would u like to go in on it with me?" "....y can't it be called the   
X-women?? no thanks" suddenly.....X-Men and DBZ become major famous and   
rich shows! "NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!! ahhh!".....well that didn't actually happen..  
  
On wit da story!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Inside the ship was now clean of fallen debris. The job didn't take   
long, thanks to the quick little chibi known as Goten. He seemed to   
zoom in and out of the ship with pieces light and heavy.  
  
::It's amazing!:: thought Rogue. ::He's so fast and strong for  
a child:: Rogue pondered as she observed the child.   
  
Inside the ship was a different story. Beast watched Trunks as they   
worked. The 8yr old was quite brilliant and strong. He lifted large   
heavy wires that were 10x's his size and weight.  
  
::Incredible!:: he thought as he watched. Best seemed to be  
a thesaures of words that simply ment 'cool'.   
"Darn!"  
"What's wrong?"   
"This piece is completely busted! There's no way to fix it and   
I don't think you have anything we could replace it with." Trunks looked  
so fustrated, he looked as though he could pop. "This sooo STINKS!"  
  
Getting even angier Trunks kicked part of the ship, leaving a huge dent  
in the panel. HE was so angry, sparks began to shoot around him. An aura  
of gold began forming around him and his body started to almost glow.  
All around him little rements of dirt and ship pieces began to rise around  
him. (1)  
A kind of low growl was admitted from his throat as his hands balled  
in and out of fists. With his anger, other objects began to float of the   
ground too. Soon tools, wires and even a confused Beast were floating around  
the ship.  
  
Outside the ship:   
Three x-men sat in the grass, relaxing. They had just completed  
some major work, Goten seemed contently playing in the rubel. His   
attention was drawn to a whole bunch of parts infront of him. Suddenly  
he looked up and turned toward the ship.  
  
"Trunks?" he asked outloud. The three X-men in the grass looked  
at him. They hadn't heard anything.  
"TRUNKS! I'm comin'!!" he almost shouted. He ran as fast as he could,   
which was really fast, toward the ship. The others were on his tail (lol).  
He flung open the door and they all entered. The scene inside was pretty  
intense. Trunks stood in the center of the room with everything else  
flying around him; a very confused beast as well. The little chibi's face  
was full of anger, fustration, and something else that you just couldn't   
put your finger on.  
  
"Trunks?" came a small voice from across the room. Trunks seemed  
to snap out of the state he was in.  
"Huh?" Everything came crashing to the floor. Luckily for Beast,though,  
he was caught by a very bewildered Rogue. A hammer fell out of the sky  
and proceed to hit Gambit on the head. He was on the floor. Logan scooped  
the lump of cagin'(Spelt wrong i no for sure =( ) (2) of the floor and   
threw him on his shoulder.  
"What happened? What's the matter?" Goten asked as he prepared  
for any fight.  
"Nothing, Goten. I guess i was just a little stress'd.. This piece  
is broken and i don't think it can be fixed. We could be stuck here forever."  
the sorrow crept into Trunks' voice though he tried to hide it.  
  
"Awww! Don't worry sug.(abbriv. for sugar) WE'll help and get  
u home somehow." Rogue tried to confort him.  
"Yea Trunks we'll get home! Look i found something. Back in a   
sec." he chirped and with that disappeared out the door. He was back in  
moments with something in his hands. It was apparently in pieces when   
he placed it into his friend's hands. None of the x-men could see what  
it was; but it made the other chibi's face light up.  
"Goten!! You found it!!" he cheered  
"It's kinda broken..but i know u can fix it!"   
"What is it?" asked Beast finally finding his voice after his little  
flight. The two seemed unaware of his question as they chattered on.  
"Goten! Do you still have my hoi poi capsules in your pocket?"  
Trunks asked.  
"Uhuh" he handed a case to the older boy.  
Opening the case, he pulled out a little white thing and pushed the top  
part of it. He threw it. There was an explosion and after the smoke cleared  
there was a organizer with many drawers.  
'WHAT THE-?!" gasped all present x-men.  
"Relax it's just a capsule." Trunks stated as if it were no  
big deal. "we really must be in a different dimension if ya don't know  
what these are."  
"Trunks's grandpa invented them a really long time ago. Since  
then his family is like the richest in the whole world!" Goten bragged  
about his best friend. It was quite obvious that he was proud to be the  
older boy's friend.  
"These capsules let ya make anything ya want really small so u can  
carrie them. From cabinets to cars!"   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
fhew.. ::sighs:: done...  
(1) i hope ya guys new what i was talking about. Ya no when one of the DBZ  
guys starts powering up and all the stuff around them flies up? well   
that's what i was going for. i just hope my explination was ok.  
  
(2) cagin': i don't no how many of u no x-men real well but anyways..  
cagin' which i no i spelt wrong was one of Logan's nicknames for Gambit.  
uhh...cagin'..oh! it's like the chicken! cagin' chicken! oh..i hope i   
dont; sound like too much of an idiot...  
  
anyways enjoy the new chapie.. and i'd really like it if u'd all   
review! pretty please with sugar and icecream and cherries and whip cream on top??  
act now and i'll even throw in sprinkles!! lol  
laters~  
fadedcircle 


	6. One Adventure

Hi people next chapie!! Thank u thank u for all the reviews!! i love u all  
lol...by the way i'm sory for all the author notes in the story =(  
i'll try not to do that any more...ok woohoo! Ya no i really love it when   
u people ask questions in ur reviews and it just so happens that i was planning  
on writting that scene before u suggested it! haha i love it!   
well they say great minds think alike right? lol Thanks for helpin me wit   
da spellin'! ok! i'm ready to type!  
  
DIsclaimer: eeeeeeee!!! i'm poor i own computer and sometimes i don't  
even own that!  
  
On wit da story!!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hours had passed as Trunks and BEast tryed fixing the creation known as the Dragon   
Ball Radiar. Goten sat in the kitchen with the others to explain it. He  
told them about the eternal dragon, and the magical balls.  
  
" And so we was giong to Namik to use their dragon balls." he said  
"But why dont you use de earth Dragon Balls?" asked the now concious Gambit.  
"Well ya see.." Goten's face got sad. "Dende the gaurdian of Earth had to go to Namik.  
So he left our friend Piccolo incharge."  
"Gaurdian of Earth?" asked Professor X  
" yea. i guess he's pretty much the god of the planet."  
"So God is an alien?" asked Jubilee.  
"I guess so. Anyways somethin' happened and Piccolo died. If   
the Gaurdian dies all the Dragon Balls go away."  
"But isn't this Dende guy the Gaurdian?" Logan pointed out.  
"Yea but he's not watching over earth right now."  
"So Piccolo was made a sort of tempory god?" asked Xaiver.  
Goten nodded.  
::His story sounds like a load of garbage:: Logan said metally.  
::I know it doesn't sound very reasonable but what proof do we  
have that he is liying?:: Xaiver questioned back.  
::Why not see if it's true?:: Logan tapped the side of his head.  
::Wise idea::   
Goten was sitting in a big chair drinking from a juice box. Xavier put  
a hand to his own head and tried entering the chibi's mind. But something   
blocked him from entering.  
"Hey!" Goten exclaimed. "Whatcha doin?" his question was directed toward  
the Professor.  
"I..uh." for once Xavier was at a lose for words." How did you know I was entering   
you mind?"   
"Cuz i felt ya in there..duh!" he acted as if it were such a common thing.  
"I'm gonna see if Trunks needs any help!" he chirped with a large grin and ran  
out of the room.  
....................................................  
That evening Xavier sat in his wheel chair in the living room. Rogue, Gambit, Wolverine and BEast  
sat in the room too. Trunks, Goten, and Jubilee had all gone to bed.  
  
"What extrodinary children they are!" raved Beast.  
"Professor is it possible that Trunks and Goten are mutants? I always  
thought it wasn't possible to be one at such a young age." Rogue asked.  
"You are right Rogue. Generally mutant abilities are not developed until  
about the teenage years, usually after a tramtic experience. But those two have   
shown many mutantlike abilities." he concluded.  
"Yea and de purple-haired kid has 'n attiude like Wolverine's." Gambit said.  
"What's that suppose to mean, bub?" Wolervine grabbed Gambit's coat.  
"That is enough you two." said Beast. "Gambit was mearly pointing out   
a great difference between the two boys."  
"Sure! I mean even when cleaning out the ship, Goten was as happy as a pig  
in slop." Rogue said, with the southern accent quite heavy.  
"Yes and as Trunks worked on the ship, his anger seemed to easily get  
the best of him." Beast said thinking about his mini-flight. "Trunks appears to  
have the world on his shoulders, while Goten is always looking at the   
bright side." Beast concluded.  
  
"One thing is certain. Finding more about these two will be one   
advanture." said Xavier.  
  
Outside in the hall:  
"One advanture..." quietly repeated a voice before it quickly   
floated down the hallway.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Done. enjoy.....Please Review! i want some reviews....like 5 or more?  
please?  
laters~  
faded 


	7. Green and Cheeze!

HIYA!! I"M BACKKKKK! did u all miss me??? i did... anyways! lol sorry  
it's taken soo long! i;ve been a busy beaver.... also sorry about the short  
chapies..i've notcied alot of u complain about that..i'm really sorry but  
i can only type/write so much at one time.. when i write a chapie it's like   
3 pgs long...it just looks shorter typing....otey  
  
Disclaimer: i don't own dbz or xmen! AHHHH.... there's too much drama   
in my life already/..the last thing i need is people chasing me wit law  
suites!!   
anyways....  
ON WIT DA STORY!!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The next morning, the x-men mansion was woken by a horrible   
ear-splitting scream. Everyone opened their room doors in time to see   
a green-haired Jubilee chasing Trunks and GOten down the hall.   
  
The whole time she was shooting sparks at them and yelling. Trunks and   
Goten were having a hard time running because they were laughing so   
hard. Rogue stepped into the hall and grabbed the two chibis.   
Gambit caught the infuriated Jubilee.  
  
"Now I say what is going on here?" Beast questioned.  
"These two monsters.." Jubilee began as she pointed at the boys.  
  
Both were being held by the backs of their shirts. Trunks looked like he   
was trying not to laugh as he hung there. Goten looked like a puppy being   
held by the scruff of his neck.  
  
"dyed my hair green!" she finished in a scream as she pushed   
Gambit away.  
"Aw.. we were just trying to have a lil' fun.." Trunks said trying  
to look innocent.  
"A LITTLE FUN?! I'll SHOW YOU A LITTLE FUN!" sparks of fury   
gathered on Jubilee's finger tips. Suddenly a loud crash was heard   
from downstairs. Everyone ran downstairs.  
  
In the basement, with the earlier mischief forgotten, Professor Xavier   
lay on the floor.  
  
"Professor! What happened?" Rogue scooped him up and the others  
gathered around.  
"I'm not sure. I was using cyrebro when suddenly I was hit by   
the mind of something so.." he trailed off as he rubbed his head.   
  
"..evil."  
  
"I've never felt a presense like that before. So powerful and   
so corupt."  
Wolverine put the chair upright and Rogue set him in it.  
  
"What do you dink it is professor?" asked Gambit.  
  
"I'm not sure. But until we figure it out, we must stay on   
alert." he said in his wisdom.  
  
Everyone looked at each other. The tension was so thick it could be   
cut with a knife.  
..........................................................  
  
::I bet that evil presence are those two little monsters:: Jubilee   
thought as she left the mansion to buy black hair dye. She figured   
she would just dye it back to her original color til it grew out.   
She closed the door behind her as she left for the mall.  
  
In another part of the house:  
  
Trunks and Goten wondered aimlessly through a hallway of the mansion.  
They had finally lost Wolverine for the moment being. Jubilee wasn't   
the only one who got a morning surprise!  
  
"hmm.. I guess Logan didn't like what we did to his shaving   
cream, did he?" asked Goten laughing.  
  
"I dunno.. I thought he would have liked Cheese whiz!" Trunks laughed.  
  
"Did ya see his face?! I don't think he go it all off before he  
chased us! Haha" Goten was holding his sides at this point.  
  
"THERE YOU TWO ARE!" came a voice behind them.  
  
Trunks and Goten paled. They both muttered an "Uh-oh" as they turned  
to face an angry Wolverine. A large string of cheese dripped off the   
side of his face. HIs claws were out and a low growl could be heard from  
his throat.  
  
"RUN!!" Trunks screamed to his companion.  
  
The two chibis ran for their lives. Soon they were in the basement of   
the mansion.  
  
"Quick Goten in here!" The two ducked into a room with large  
doors. Now safely behind the giant steel doors, they realized the room  
was dark.... VERY DARK.....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
MWHAHHAHAHA! cliffy? what did u all think? haha good pranks.. lol  
anyways review please..  
laters~~  
Faded 


	8. Danger Room Fun

Hey there! I'm back!! Miss me? ok well sorry for the wait, things have been  
pretty crazy! I've decided that i'm dieing. sooo before i do that..I'm giving u another   
chapie!!! yay! lol ok here goooooooes!  
  
by the way thanks Luna's meow: Hurry up and update dammnit!!   
  
lol i love it! u've made me get up off my lazy ass! haha   
  
Disclaimer: me no own nothing..no dbz no x-men..me sad :(  
  
ON wit da story!!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Trunks!! I can't see! Where are we?" Goten whined.  
"Oh Goten stop being such a baby. I don't know." He said to his   
friend trying to sound brave. In reality the creepy darkness of this   
room kind of scared him too. Trunks step forward and began to charge an  
emergy ball in his hand for light.  
  
"WARNING! WARNING! YOU HAVE ENTERED A RESTIRCTED ZONE! SELF-DEFENCE MODE  
HAS BEEN ACTIVATED. HAVE A NICE DAY" a strange computer voice shouted at the two  
chibis. "WOLVERINE GAMBIT TRAINING SEQUENCE BEGANS NOW." It continued.  
Red lights began to flash and a buzzing sound began.  
"Trunks what's that mean?" Goten cried in fear. Suddenly a large pillar  
came out of the ceiling almost crushing the two chibis into the floor. They jumped out of  
the way easily. Guns and lazers came out of panels on the walls and began to fire at the two.  
  
"What kind of place is this Trunks?" asked Goten as deflected the bullets that hit him.  
"I guess it's like my dad's gravity room." he replied while dodging the bullets.  
  
  
In another part under the mansion:  
  
"Now where did those monsters go?" asked Wolverine. The remainder of the cheese wiz   
was off his face. He had also met up with Beast and Gambit. They just shrugged, neither had seen the  
two boys. They then heard foot steps running from the hall way. Turning to look, they saw Rogue coming over  
to them.  
"What's the rush cheri? Come to see me no?" Gambit asked in his usual flirtatous way.  
"No. Goten and Trunks have gotten locked in the Danger room! Gambit, u and Wolverine go in and help them.  
Beast and i will try and over-ride the self-defense system." Rogue barked out commands.  
"Why do I get paired off wit ol' Wolvie here?" Gambit complained.  
"Shut up Cajan' let's go." Wolverine snapped at him.  
The four paired off and went to their missions.  
  
  
Back in the danger room:  
  
Gambit and WOlverine entered the Danger room. There were pieces of broken robots and other debris scattered over the floor.  
The two stepped cautiously over things, ready for any thing that might come their way. Suddenly the front of cannon came flying at them.  
Gambit charged a card and throw it at the flying object, blowing it up. A robot came charging at Wolverine. As he pulled out his claws, a  
little glowing ball came and hit it. The robot burst into a million pieces.  
  
"What was that?!" Wolverine exclaimed. Gambit just shrugged.  
"Heads up!" A voice yelled. Both men turned to see a robot enemy flying at them. Before the creation could make contact with the two,   
a small boy came flying through the air, foot first. He kicked the piece of metal toward the floor, and shot through it like a bullet.  
Goten landed on the ground, the body of the machine landed around him. Trunks chased a robot in their direction as he charged an energy blast.  
The android seemed to be running for it's life. But it was no good, the blast caught him and he was blown to bits.  
  
"Self-Defense Mode De-activated! Have a nice day!" a loud computer voice yelled through the room.  
"AWWWW!" Goten began to pout.  
"I know Goten we were just starting to have fun!" Trunks commented as he folded his arms.  
  
Beast and Rogue came running into the room. Rogue grabbed the two chibis and hugged them close.  
"Are you two ok?" She said in a panick, checking them for cuts and bruises.  
"We're fine. So what is this place?" Trunks asked while breaking free of Rogue's grip  
"One part gymnasium, One part survival course. Affectionitly called the 'Danger Room'. (1!!)" Beast said  
The two boys looked around. The destruction was great and there were many repairs to be made now.  
  
"so.. it's kinda like your dad's gravity room? huh, trunks?" Goten asked as he scratched his head.  
"Yea I guess so."   
"What is dis gravity room?" Gambit asked.  
They left the room, while Trunks explained this strange sounding invention to the X-men.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(1!!)- OMG!!! hahaha!! For the biggest X-men fans who relize it, that line is a direct quote  
from X-men: NIght of the Sentinals! awsome huh? Beast said it to Jubilee the first time she   
came to the X-mansion! lol   
Hope you enjoyed! it's about time i got off my lazy ass! lol well sorry but the next chapie might not  
be for some time..I've got like 6 million projects to do! well hoped u enjoyed later!!  
- fadedcircle 


	9. Buu!

wow... how long has it been since i've written??? a reallllly long time... things have gotten  
  
both busy and dramatic and then calm again... and then busy again... it's like a cycle  
  
nywho... here's a new chappie.. i'm sorry 4 the long wait..  
  
Disclaimer: i own my boyfriend... mwhahahaa!!! actually no not really.. and i don't  
  
own drangonballz.... i wish i owned X-men.. that would rock my world.. but i dont own that   
  
either.. :(   
  
ny who... here we go  
  
On wit da story!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So you're actually telling me, that this 'Gravity Room' can let you train an a less  
  
gravity filled atmosphere?.. Absolutely fascinating! I would like to see this invention some   
  
time" Beast's scientific mind was almost drooling over the idea of more new technology.  
  
"I don't believe it bub! No one would be able to last long under the pressure." Wolverine said in argument.  
  
"Ya-huh!" Said Goten "I train in 500x's Earth's atmosphere when I go over Trunks's house."  
  
"500?! That's enough to kill someone!" Beast said in shock.  
  
"That's nothing... My dad usually trains in 1000xs Earth. When I spare with him,  
  
he makes me fight at the same level.. Now that's tough!" Trunks boasted.  
  
The other X-men looked at him in shock. What kind of children were these two boys? Fast, strong,  
  
smart, and able to survive under intense atmosphere pressure. They weren't human! Every X-men member in the room  
  
mentally agreed... these boys were mutants.  
  
"My dad was the first to train in the Gravity Room... Gohan told me so!" Goten beamed.  
  
"Gohan?" Xavier asked.  
  
"Yea! He's my sooo cool big brother!! He's so strong! And he says that dad is even stronger than him!  
  
Sometimes Gohan lets me spar with him! I usually end up getting hurt and then mom yes at Gohan." Goten laughed.  
  
"Are all ya'll family members as strong as you?" Rogue asked.  
  
"No." Trunks answered for his friend. "His mom isn't very strong."  
  
"Nah-uh! My mom is strong! Don't you remember that time we blew up the kitchen, and how mad my mom got?" Goten's faced got  
  
pale from the memory.  
  
" oh yea..." Trunks's eyes got wide remembering... and he shuddered.  
  
::Note to Remy.. don't piss off dese kids' mom:: Gambit mentally said to himself.  
  
"So your whole family are mutants" Gambit said out loud. All the other X-men looked at him in disbelief.  
  
How did they know if these two chibis knew what a mutant was?   
  
"What's a mutant?" Asked Trunks.  
  
"I dunno... My dad died before i was born... But Gohan says he was always really strong" Goten face saddened a lil.  
  
"aww! You poor lil' thing!" Rogue cooed the lil boy.  
  
"It's ok. I got to meet him at the World Martial Arts Compation. He is pretty cool." Goten said.  
  
"You... meet.. him?" Rogue was confused.  
  
"He came back to life for a lil bit. It was really cool!" Goten smiled  
  
"Wha?" Everyone, except Trunks, was confused.  
  
...................  
  
Meanwhile:  
  
Jubilee was at the mall, her favorite hang out! Hey.. Mutant or not, she was still a teenager!   
  
She looked at the different types of dyes.   
  
:: hmm... which one?:: she couldnt decide on which brand. She reached for one.  
  
Suddenly there was a huge explosion!! People were running and screaming. Mass confusion was everywhere.  
  
"Oh My God!! WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE! IT'S A MUTANT ATTACK!!" screamed some lady running by Jubilee.  
  
::hey... i resent that:: Jubilee thought. Then she saw it...   
  
"Ahhh!!!" Jubilee screamed in horror and began to run. " I have to warn the others"  
  
...............  
  
Back at the X-mansion, Xavior was about to ask the boy Goten what he was talking about.  
  
The boy had claimed that his father had died before he was born.. yet he got to meet his father  
  
a few years later. It was all very confusing.  
  
Suddenly screeching tires were heard coming up the drive way. The door was heard open  
  
and then slammed shut. Footsteps ran up the hall.  
  
"Professor!!! Professor!!" screamed out the voice of Jubilee.   
  
"Jubilee, calm down. What is it?" Xavior's calm voice asked.  
  
"Turn on the news! Hurry!" she gasped from running.  
  
Wolverine grabbed the remote and flipped on the kitchen TV.   
  
"This is Channel 2 EyeWitness news! There is a mutant attack at the City mall.  
  
Eyewitness have said the mutant has many powers and is destroying the mall and people.  
  
Oh my god! There it is! Oh my god.. no! no!!!" the Newscaster screamed as a red beam  
  
crossed the screen. The camera fell and it's view looked up at a creature so strange.   
  
"Buu!!!" the thing yelled and then the camera lost contact.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
yay!! i wrote another whole chapie!! i hope i haven't lost all my reviewers since it's been soo long  
  
I"m sorry for the long wait.   
  
enjoy! and review!  
  
~Fadedcircle 


	10. I will destroy you, Buu!

ok... i think i left out a few scenes that i had wanted to have.. I think i wanted  
  
a few more Goten/Trunks mayhem chapters but after all but forgetting about this story  
  
i don't quite remember.. welll.. nywho.. i think it'll b this chapter.. and either 1 or 2   
  
more i think.. well who nos.. we'll see...  
  
disclaimer: i don't own nothin..  
  
on wit da story!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At the X-mansion:  
  
"Ok X-men! It would appear there is no reasoning with this mutant. Rogue, prepare the  
  
Black Bird! We must move and stop him from destroying any more innocents!" Professor X barked out comands.  
  
"Jubilee, I want you to...." Xavier was cut off before he could finish.  
  
"You will not win this fight.." came a voice from behind them. "Majin Buu is unstoppable.   
  
He'll destroy everyone and everything on this planet until nothing is left. Then he will destroy the  
  
planet itself..."  
  
The X-men team turned to see the two boys standing side by side. Tears streamed down   
  
Goten's face as his eyes started blankly at the television screen. Trunks stood with his head down.  
  
His long lavender hair covered his face. His arms were tight at his sides with his hands in fists. A   
  
single tear hit the floor by his feet.   
  
Goten started to whimper.. "Gohan.." he said quietly. He put his head back as the tears  
  
flowed harder and cried "GOHAN!!" The little boy began to sob.  
  
"You know this creature?" Xavier asked.  
  
"Start talkin' kid or I'm gonna..." Logan started  
  
"Wolverine! Thats enough..Give them a mintue to explain" Beast said  
  
Goten wiped his nose nd eyes on his sleeve. He hiccuped once and sniffled a little.  
  
"His name is Majin Buu. ::sniff:: We thought we had destroyed him. But he musta come  
  
through space wit us." Goten started "He's evil. He destroys everything and everyone. ::Sniff::  
  
There's no stopping him." Tears flowed down Goten's face. "He killed everyone..."   
  
The X-men stood gapping at this idea of an unstoppable monster.  
  
"Majin Buu was created to destroy! And since he was awaken on Earth.. that's all that he has done.  
  
::sniff:: He killed all of our friends. The Earth's Special forces: Yamcha, Krillin, Chiaotzu, Tien, and   
  
Piccolo. My dad was brought back to Earth from the afterlife to help stop Majin Buu. He has always been   
  
the savior of the Earth and even died defending it. But not even he could destroy Majin Buu and had to   
  
return to underworld when he ran out of time." Goten dropped his little head.  
  
"He even killed Gohan"... Goten's voice was so small, almost unaudioable. " And Trunk's dad.. he.. he.."  
  
"DON'T YOU SAY ANYTHING ABOUT MY DAD!!" Trunks finally came into the converstation.  
  
The X-men watched as everything from anger and hatred to sorrow crossed the older boy's face.  
  
"He was a warrior! THE BEST! Vegeta, Prince of all Sayians, died in battle just as a warrior should!" Trunks hollered at his friend.  
  
"That monster killed him!! And I will fight 'til I win or die just like my dad!!" the little boy hollered.  
  
Sparks of energy filled the room and shot across the floor like bits of lightening.. Trunks threw his head back   
  
and brought his fists up, and yelled," MURDERER! I WILL DESTROY YOU, BUU!!" With that his hair flashed from  
  
lavender to gold. There was a great flash of light and Trunks had now changed...  
  
His once lavender hair was now gold and his eyes had changed to a aqua color. He floated up into the air,  
  
and shot off through the kitchen door like a bullet.  
  
"Trunks!!!" Goten screamed after his friend. Goten's face changed. It's usually cheery apparence, changed  
  
to one filled with determination and rage. If they had known the boy's father, they would have known it was exactly like   
  
Goku's fighting face. His hair, too, changed to gold and his eyes from brown to aqua. Goten blasted off after his friend.  
  
The X-team was left in the dust of the two little boys, unsure of what had happened.  
  
"X-men..." Said the voice of their leader. "It would seem that the world is in grave perial"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ok.. to clear up any confusion... Trunks and Goten do not know that Vegeta's death was self-sacrafice.  
  
Another thing.. after Vegeta's death.. Buu killed all the special forces except Goten, Trunks, and Goku.  
  
Goku "defeated" Buu and returned to underworld... but it turned out he had done just as Vegeta did... kinda  
  
blew him into many pieces. ok? Everyone got it now? yay! review ppppplease!  
  
~fadedcircle 


	11. The Battle at hand

wwhoa! another chapie ... feels like forever since i wrote. But i hope you enjoy!   
  
and i want to thank my patient reviewers.. you guys rock!!! you're like only reason why  
  
i'm finishing my story! lol good work guys!   
  
Disclaimer: ya no? i'm gettin' kinda tired of writin' these... if i really did own DBZ or   
  
x-men do u reallllly think i'd b posting lil stories on fanfiction? heck! they'd b on tv!  
  
on wit da story  
  
The X-men were all suited up and in the Black Bird soaring high over the city.  
  
Their destination... the mall. Jubilee would be in heaven if it weren't for the circumstances  
  
surrounding their visit. The full team was here now. Storm had been called in from Africa   
  
where she had been visiting family. Scott, other wise known as Cyclops, and his newly-wed wife  
  
Jean Grey were also on board. The whole team was here now and ready to fight one of their  
  
most difficult battles. They landed the huge aircraft a few hundred feet away from the battle   
  
zone.   
  
"Professor, what do we really know about this children?" asked Scott. He was not sure  
  
what to make of the two fallen space boys.   
  
"Scott, right now that is not our greatest concern. We have an enormous, as far as we  
  
can tell, unstoppable creature destroying the city." was the professor's reply.  
  
"The professor's right, Scott. Who are we to judge or question?" Came the sensible voice  
  
of Jean.   
  
Upon the battle scene, the X-men looked for their new allies. Suddenly a small figure flew  
  
through the air past them and crashed into a piece of mall. Rogue ran over and collected the battered  
  
body of Goten. His hair was now it's normal black color.   
  
"Goten, ya alrite?" Rogue asked.  
  
Goten shook the dust and dirt from his hair and flew out of Rogue's arms. This was another shock  
  
to the X-men team. He had been thrown into a wall, without a scratch and the kid was flying!  
  
"Kid since when could you fly?" Gambit asked.  
  
"Since I was a baby duh!" he said. "Trunks needs help! Buu is stronger than last time!"  
  
Goten switched back to super Sayian mode just as Trunks and a large blast flew toward them.   
  
The X-men got their first glance at the creature known as Buu. He was a large pink blob with  
  
an antenna sticking out of his head. He had on a cape and what looked like a diaper with a belt.  
  
Although he did not look threatening, the X-men team knew he had to be strong to hurt these super  
  
children.   
  
Trunks threw the blast of energy into the air and it exploded like a thousand fireworks.  
  
He flew back at the monster with all his might, kicking and punching. Goten flew to his friend's aid.  
  
"X-men! We must aid them in this fight!" the professor gave the command.  
  
"Let's go! Move people!" Scott their team leader said.  
  
Jean started her attack by throwing large boulders at the monster, using her mind. Gambit charged large objects  
  
into massive bombs, while Beast began throwing them at Buu. Cyclops shot red phaser light from his eyes at the   
  
creature. Most of the X-men attacks were from a distance, including Storm's elemental attack of lightening.  
  
Wolverine, on the other hand, would have none of that. When he faught an oppent it was cowardice to stand a   
  
distance. He ran full ahead into the fight with the horrible beast, claws out and ready. He began slashing   
  
violently at Buu. Rogue, also, was interested in more of a hands on method. She flew around Buu like a large   
  
fly, giving kicks and punches where she could. Trunks and Goten had tag teamed between close range attacks and   
  
distance ones. But nothing seemed to be working. Buu battered Rogue and WOlverine away like flakes of dirt.   
  
He launch a devistating blast at the other X-men. This was not going to be an easy fight.   
  
The battle had been raging for hours. No one seemed to be getting the upper hand. Rogue let out a   
  
piercing scream as she skyrocketed toward the ground. The blast, Buu had delievered, had been so strong, Rogue  
  
felt as though her body were being burned. She was caught by the small arms of Goten who flew her back to  
  
where the professor had been stationed. The professor was no good to the X-men in battle due to his handicap.   
  
He was, however, trying to penetrate Buu mentally, hoping a mental attack would bring him down. Some of the   
  
other X-men were here with Xavier. Gotten lowered Rogue to Beast, who had also taken a nasty blow. The team  
  
was dropping like flies.   
  
"I'm goin' back in." Wolverine said.   
  
"But you almost got blowed up!" Goten protested. If it hadn't been for Wolverine's mutant ability  
  
to heal, the fighter would surly be dead.   
  
"Ya think that's all it'll take to stop me? Kid you're wrong." The hairy man snapped. He ran back  
  
out onto the battle field to fight.  
  
"Goten, how are we suppose to defeat this monstrosity?" Beast asked  
  
"I dunno." Goten said sadly. ::I hope Trunks has an idea:: the chibi thought.  
  
Goten was worried about his friend. Trunks was so full of rage that he had been battling some what blindly.  
  
His emotions were out of control and costing him some errors. ::Dad and Gohan both said you should battle  
  
with your heart but don't let the anger get out of control. Use it, don't let it use you.::  
  
Goten watched his friend fight feverishly. That's when he saw it.   
  
"Trunks!! NOOOO!" the chibi rocketed toward his friend. Trunks' anger was using him. He was so   
  
blinded that he had made a fatal mistake. Goten saw the blast of light, the same energy attack that had killed  
  
Gohan, heading straight for his best friend!   
  
::NO! I can't let Trunks die!:: the chibi raced faster toward his friend. ::If I can only make it::  
  
Professor Xavier took his hand from his head. His face looked pale and tired. He had been working so   
  
hard to probe the beast's mind, it was taking a lot of energy out of him. :::If I can only make it:: came a   
  
voice in his head. "oh no.." the professor voiced quietly.  
  
"Professor what's wrong?" Jean asked.   
  
"Goten!" The professor shouted in a panick. All the members of the X-men team looked up just in time to  
  
see tiny Goten fly right in front of Trunks.....  
  
....and right in front of the blast.  
  
Wooooooooooohooooo!!! Now that's a cliffy!!! Does Goten survive the blast?! Will Buu be destroyed??? omg omg omg!!  
  
::quickly reads ahead:: omg!! u guys can't do that but i can :P lol   
  
give me some reviews to encourage me to write another chapie.. c'mon ya no ya wanna!  
  
O.. and AnthonyR.. I hope the story's long enough for you this time.   
  
cya laters  
  
Fadedcircle 


	12. SSJ3

This next chapter is dedicated to my newest and most favorite reviewer Korrd… who hates my work. Korrd, you'll always be my Nazi boy.. I have enjoyed our verbal spat but I still think you're rude.

I'd say one more chapter after this one. Enjoy

Disclaimer: Neither DBZ nor X-men are mine.. My story line, however, is..

-----------------------------------

Chapter 11:

:::Gotta fight harder…. Gotta be better… Gotta be stronger… Must destroy him:: Trunks panted as sweat fell from his forehead.

::: You're being weak… What would dad say? ::

"Dad…" the name rolled in a whisper off his lips.

In his mind's eye came the image of a man. He had jet black hair that stood straight up defying gravity. His face was harsh and cold, like his eyes. The dark pupils

were an endless black hole which sucked your soul away. The man stood with his arms folded across his chest and his legs slightly set apart.

"I'm proud of you … my son." Came a voice as the man's image began to fall away.

"Dad…" His last words had been probably the only nice thing the man had ever said to his son. Trunks, so surrounded in the past began to slip. Shots, that should have been hits, were misses. Trunks was struck by a dodge-able blow. He spun through the air. He began to blast blindly.

::He killed my father… He killed him:: The rage was blinding the boy like dirt to his eyes.

The energy in the air suddenly began to flow toward one source. He began charging it up while the foolish boy fired weak shots. He breathed in deep and…

"BUUU!" the creature fired toward the purple-haired boy.

Trunks was about to fire again when suddenly…

"Goten? What are you…" But his voice trailed off. Goten had shot right in front of him. Before Trunks could finish, Goten's little body jerked slightly forward. His arms and legs spread out like a star fish.

"Goten?" Trunks questioned again. But he didn't answer. Instead, his mouth opened and blood trickled from the corners. Then came the red rivers from the corners of his eyes and nose. The shine in his eyes suddenly disappeared and though Goten was staring straight at Trunks, the focus was gone and the boy's eyes clouded. Goten went from super to plain sayian. Trunks then noticed the gaping hole in Goten's torso. As a misdirected rocket, Goten then began to descend toward the ground.

"Goten!" Trunks screamed and charged a quick but powerful attack. He sent it at Buu and the creature was thrown back. Then Trunks took off for his friend. He caught Goten in midair. Gently, Trunks laid Goten's body on the ground. The X-men ran over to their fallen friend.

"Goten… no.." Rogue gasped.

"He sacrificed himself." Came the professor's voice.

"Sacrificed?" Jubilee asked.

"Yes. He saw the attack and put himself in front of the blast."

Trunks, now out of super sayian, kneeled by his friend. He choked back tears but they fell anyway.

"Gohan died this way." Trunks said softly. "While we were fighting Goten was about to be killed by this attack and Gohan flew in front of the blast… Just like Goten did."

Trunks turned from his friend's body. Even if Goten was dead, Trunks could never let Goten see him cry. The entire group was in mourning for their fallen ally. Trunks' anger began to surge again.

"Buu! You killed my friends, my father, and now.. My best friend! I will destroy you!" Trunks screamed and turned super sayian. Just as he was about to fly off to fight a voice came out of nowhere.

"TRUNKS!!" No one knew where the voice came from. Suddenly Goten's eyes opened and he shot up. His eyes were pupil-less and he sat on the ground with his arms at his side.

"Trunks!" Goten said again, but it wasn't Goten's voice that came from his mouth. Trunks turned and stared wide eyed in horror. All the X-men members were confused and frightened.

"Trunks, you are a foolish, headstrong boy. You're going to get yourself killed just like your father did." Goten continued.

"Goku?" Trunks asked.

"Yes, Trunks. It's me. You are reckless and being stupid. And because of you, my son is dead." The body scolded him. "How many more people must die because of your recklessness? What good will you be to the earth dead? Stop acting like a stupid little child, Trunks! Goten died for you. So did your father."

"My father?" Trunks was frozen in shock.

"Yes. He sacrificed himself so that you could live and what do you do to repay him? You act foolishly and try to get yourself killed! I taught you not to let your emotions rule you but that's all you're doing. You destroyed your best chance to defeat Buu. You could have fused with Goten but now it's too late. You killed my son." Goku yelled like never before. "If you want to destroy Buu now, you must defeat him mentally before physically! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME TRUNKS?" With that Goten's eyes shut and he fell back to the ground.

::You killed my son…. He died for you… Mentally… Father!!:: The boy's mind flew in circles as the words all attacked his brain at once. ::Sacrificed… Goten… What are you doing?..:: Trunks' eyes flew open. He had it. Or rather Goten did.

"You!" Trunks swung around to Professor X. "You can enter people's minds!"

The professor nodded. "You are the one who must attack him! You attack his mind, while the rest of us distract him." Trunks said to the group.

"Jean, I'm going to need your help." Xavier said to his student. "We will need all the help we can get." Jean nodded.

"Buu…." Came the voice at a distance. He was back and ready to fight.

Xavier and Jean worked tirelessly at the monster's mind. They entered the psychic world and fight him on the mental plains. The X-men out in the physical world attacked the creature.

::Jean.. We must cage his mind.:: the Professor mentally told her.

:: Yes professor::

The two began to back Buu's mental self to the edge of a mental cliff. Both used their powers to create a mental cage around the monster. Buu fought and struggled but soon was over powered by their mutant abilities.

"Now!! Trunks! Buu's mind is trapped! Destroy him now!" Jean screamed.

::Died for me.. died for me.. You killed my son…. Died for me… killed…son:: Goku's voice echoed in Trunks' head. The boy powered up more as the voice got louder.

:: YOU KILLED MY SON! KILLED MY SON… son…. I'm proud of you son…::

Whose voice? It was his father's. Vegeta was proud of the son he had died for.

Trunks was doing something very strange. His entire body glowed. Beast knew what happened when the boy became like this. The other X-men felt the electricity through the air. As lightening crackled in the distance and the sky turned black, they all backed away. Even Logan, who never backed down, knew the boy was meant to destroy the beast. The energy around Trunks glowed brighter and soon there was a huge explosion where the child stood. And Trunks roared into the dark sky. His hair began to grow and the ridge of his nose and eyebrows became more defined. His muscular chest got denser and more developed. His eyes went into a further aqua color. Trunks had ascended to super sayian three. He charged up his strongest attack, the one his father taught him.

"This is for Goten and my father!" the boy screamed and fired the attack.

Buu's body began to shred and broke up into the wind. It scattered his body far across the world and out into the depths of space. Buu was finally defeated.

Uhoh!! Will I let Goten remain dead? How will Trunks get home now? How did Goku find Trunks???? Only I know.. mwhahhahaha… lol enjoy everyone.. I hope that all of those who like this out weigh Korrd.

fadedcircle


	13. Goten? Alive!

Wow.. ya no what's sad? I started this story around my soph. or jun. yr of high school… almost 4 yrs later.. I finally finish it. How sad.. o well. I'm sorry if this last chapter doesn't have the same enthusiasm the other chapters held. As previously mentioned not much of a DBZ fan anymore, although X-men will always be the love of my life :-P. nywho, it's not me you care about but this tale..

Disclaimer: I haven't been on fanfic in like a million yrs nd don't know if we still have to do this.. BUT.. I don't own DBZ or X-men.. I didn't own them when I started this story so why I would now is beyond me. And for the last time.. on wit da story!  
Long ago in a space ship on X-men grounds: A computer screen flashed on. "Hello? Trunks? Goten? Can you hear me?"

………………………….

Buu was at last defeated, though this victory was far from sweet. Goten still lay motionless in a permanent slumber. Trunks slowly landed on the ground. His hair was still long and blonde with a golden aura encompassing him. The X-men stared in wonder.  
"Let's go home." Said the strange boy as he scooped up his fallen friend.

Trunks powered down to his normal self and climbed aboard the Black Bird. Goten's body was laid on a table top as the journey home began. 

"Professor?" "Yes, Jean"  
"Is it possible for mutants to evolve further?" asked Jean.  
"Fascinating. An added stress upon the mutant body causing it to mutate further. What an interesting hypothesis" Beast spoke while rubbing his chin in thought.  
"What is a mutant?" came a voice behind them. Everyone turned and stared at Trunks. No one knew how to answer the question.  
"Why, you're a mutant sug." Explained Rogue. " A human with advanced powers and abilities."

"But I'm not human." All faces dropped. None of the X-men had considered that option. "Then what are ya kid?" Logan asked gruffly.  
"I'm a sayian. Or at least half sayian. Goten nd me's dads are sayian nd our moms are human. When we go gold like that we're turnin' super sayian. We get more powerful." 

"So you're saying that all those abilities of yours are natural to you race?" Cyclopes asked.

"All except super sayian. Not every one can do that. It takes lots of hard work." Trunks proceed to tell about the sayian race. All the X-men were stunned by Trunks' tale. "But it doesn't matter now." The sullen boy finished. "I'm the last sayian left." "Ain't dere anythin' dat can be done 'bout Goten?" ask Gambit.  
Trunks head hung low at the thought of his fallen friend. What could possibly be done? There were no dragon balls on this planet and there seemed to be no way home.

:BINK::BINK: "You hear that?" Wolverine's sensitive ears picked up the tiny sound. Everyone held their breath just to listen more closely. The sound had come from the other room where Goten was. "what's that?" asked Beast pointing to two tiny rocks on the floor. Trunks quickly walked over the fallen items, picking them up. Suddenly Trunks' face light up! "They're Senzu Beans!" The boy cried happily. "They could be Goten's only hope!" The beans were two dried up looking things, hardly appetizing.  
"What are these beans?" ask Jubilee. "They can heal people! Quick get me some water! I can't believe I didn't notice it before!" Trunks cried excitedly. "What?" cried practically all the X-men.  
"Goten's still got a tiny ki. It means he's still alive!" 

Water was fetched and Trunks crushed the beans between his hands. The fine dust he placed into the water and gently poured into Goten's mouth. The only thing left now was to wait. Everyone was on edge. None of the X-men knew what to expect and Trunks was simply hoping something would happen. After a minute nothing had happened. A few X-men put their heads down while some of the X-girls hugged a team mate. Wolverine put a hand on Trunks' shoulder.

"Trunks…?" came a weak little voice.

Suddenly the gaping hole in Goten's torso began to heal. Slowly the young boy's eyes began to open. He was still battered nd bruised but on the whole, Goten was alive!  
"Goten!" cried Trunks as he pulled away from Wolverine and hugged his fellow chibi. "Trunks it was so cool! I saw my dad again! He put the Senzu beans in my hand nd told me that you'd fix me! And WOW! You went super Sayian 3 just like dad!" the weak but excited Goten exclaimed. As their trip home continued, Goten and Trunks explained Senzu beans and SSJ3. But one problem still remained. How were the boys to get home?  
Ow.. my hands hurt. Hahaha.. alrite so I'm not going to end it tonight only cuz I don't feel like writing any more for now. See I told you people I'll finish this story. Just you wait n' see. I promise though.. only one more chapter remains. Bubbiez fadedcircle 


	14. The End

Just to let you know in advance, I may not get all my facts straight. I don't remember much about DBZ and I'm currently kicking myself ::kick kick kick:: for not finishing this when I last posted. OMG fanfic has changed so much I barely know how to work it… so _this _time I'm definitely finishing this.

Um.. again. Haven't been on fanfic for a long while, so a quick disclaimer of: I own nothing. I don't own dbz or the xmen. So don't sue me.. I don't have any money anyway.

Once on the ground, there was not much energy left from the group. It had been a long and taxing fight. Mostly everyone was bruised a little here or there.

"OoOo.. I just want to crawl into a nice hot bubble bath." Moaned Jubilee.

"You said it sug," agreed Rogue.

"I suppose after a good meal, and a little rest, we can then figure out how to send you two home." The professor said to Goten and Trunks.

The two boys merely nodded. Was there really much to go home to? Buu had turned most of the world's inhabitants into gumballs. Most of their friends were dead. What was there to go back to? The two chibis were much disheartened.

The group slowly made its trek past the boys abandoned space ship, when three figures appeared.

"GOHANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!" Goten screamed.

The small child ran up to the tall, thin, young man and threw himself at him. The two fell down laughing, hugging, and crying.

"Well it's good to have both my boys back" said the man who looked exactly like Goten. The two boys reached up and pulled Goku down to join them. Pretty soon the three were all laughing, hugging, and crying.

The third man, however, stood exactly where he had appeared. His feet were slightly apart, his arms folded across his chest, and a large scowl on his face. He was looking at the three on the ground with a look of disgust.

Unlike his companion, Trunks stood where he had been. His arms were at his sides, no smile on his face. He slowly walked forward. Finally he stood in front of the scowling man. Vegeta stared down at his son, with his arms still folded. Trunks looked up at him.

"Father."

"Son."

After what seemed an eternity of staring at each other, Vegeta finally placed his hand on Trunks' shoulder.

"Guess that's about all the affection that poor lil' guy's gonna get," said Rogue.

"But in their way, it seems that's more than a lot," the wise professor said.

Goten was making his way over to the X-men riding the shoulders of his older clone. Gohan was following beside.

"HEY EVERYYYY BODY!! I want you to meet my dad! And my older brother Gohan! They'resoubbercool!!!" the last part was said in a single breath.

All members of the X-men were introduced to the male members of the Son family.

"I hope you don't mind my asking, but how is it that you are here when Goten and Trunks were under the belief that you were both dead?" asked Beast.

"YEA! HOW DID YOU GET HERE? HUH DAD HUH???" Goten was hanging over Goku's head and staring into his eyes upside down.

Goku laughed. It seems that when the boys failed to respond to the message sent by Bulma and Chi Chi, the two distraught over-protective mothers flew into space themselves. They went to Namik and used Namik's dragonballs. The earth was restored to its pre-Buu state. Gohan and the Earth's other fighters were brought back.

"But how did you get from dat universe to dis one?" asked Gambit.

"By transporting." Goku stated. "After all why should different universes limit a dead guy's travel?"

This comment left the X-men team dumbfounded. But arguing with that kind of logic would only lead to headaches, so the mutants left it alone.

After hugging Goten, Trunks wouldn't have any hugs what with his father present, the X-men waved goodbye to their strange little friends. Trunks, Goten, Vegeta, and Gohan all put a hand on Goku, who touched his forehead. In a blink the whole group was gone.

"Professor, do you think Goten and Trunks will ever return?" asked Storm.

"I don't know" said Professor Xavier.

"If they do, let's hope they don't bring any more unstoppable monsters. I think we've had our fill." Said Scott Summers.

"I think we can all agree to that Cyclopes" said Wolverine.

THE END

OoOoO FINISHEDDDDDDD! Omg.. what only took like 10years to finish? Whatever. Anyway. I'm hoping my ending was satisfactory to anyone who stuck around to the end to finish it. I'm sorry it took soo long. School, unfortunately, comes first. Again, if there are any DBZ errors please don't expect me to correct them. I haven't watched an episode of DBZ in at least 5 years. I kept the DBZ stuff to a minimum as a means of not getting it wrong. (i.e. not including other members of the "earth special forces" for the sheer fact that I have forgotten many of their names).

Anyway. So long, and thanks for all the fish.

~fadedcircle


End file.
